


One way or another

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the Fall of Los Angeles, Angel reminisces about other people he had lost and met in the afterlife as he contemplates on for what and who is he fighting for.
Relationships: Angel/Darla (BtVS)
Kudos: 3





	One way or another

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that occurred to me. Takes place in After the Fall.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Angel had managed to force the Senior Partners to reverse the Hell in L.A. and was about to depart the city, when he felt dust in the wind and then his mind glimpsed to when he died briefly and was brought back to life. Even though he was reunited with Cordelia in death, there was still someone else he thought about.

* * *

_"You're not giving up yet, are you, Angel?"_

_Angel was about to return back to life after the encouragement from Cordelia, when he was in some endless void and faced a blonde woman he never thought he would see again. "Darla?"_

_"All the fighting for redemption and it brings you to Hell and then to her, only for her to encourage you to live to keep fighting? Maybe you can earn what I get." Darla smiled. "Being happy as a human, while it lasts."_

_"Maybe… but that's not why I'm doing this." Angel said. "I'm doing this for my friends… for my family… Connor… Cordy… Wes… everyone I've lost… and you. Because there's no bigger meaning, then the smallest act of kindness can be the greatest thing in the world."_

_"Then go. Be what they need you to be. And whether it's going to be the brunette or me… we'll be waiting." Darla said._

* * *

"Everything alright, Angel?" Spike asked, genuinely concerned about him, which was rare.

"I'm… as good as I can be." Angel said, looking up into the skies and smiling briefly before turning to Spike. "For what it's worth… thank you for helping, Spike. Even if you didn't have to."

Spike shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He was about to leave, when he turned to Angel again. "And one thing, _if_ and _when_ the time comes that you do try to tip the balance between good and evil in the favor on whatever side I'm not on, I will kill you."

Spike walked off as Angel chuckled. As much as neither one of them would admit it out loud, they would miss each other, like a brother.

Angel looked into the skies and remembered Cordelia and Darla as he smiled. "Thank you."

Maybe Angel could never achieve true redemption or maybe his role in Shanshu was not the one he had hoped it would be and maybe he could never become human, but as he once told Kate, he was not going to fight to seek redemption, he was going to fight the good fight for the sake of the good fight, since even the smallest act of kindness could be the greatest thing in the world… and maybe one day, he would find his peace, just like Darla and Cordelia. Whether he would reunite with one or the other, only time would tell. Even though Angel was certain that Cordelia was the love of his life or rather unlife, Darla, who he deeply loved once upon a time and he tried to redeem and Buffy, who made him happy and he made her happy too, even though they would never last together for long, would also be important to him as well, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I believe that while Buffy will always be important to Angel's (un)life, Cordelia was his true love but you can't deny, nor ignore the importance and the impact Darla had on Angel either, for better or worse. In 'After the Fall', taking place after the series finale, Angel did die briefly and reunite with Cordy in the afterlife before he was brought back to life again but one way or another, Darla will in a way always have a hold on him.
> 
> Me personally, I find Angel/Darla toxic and unhealthy but also intriguing, since it's one of those complicated relationships that creep you out but at the same time, you want to see them explored deeper, since you can see the potential for something more behind that creepiness, since the relationship has possible redeeming qualities, as shown in Angel Seasons 2-3.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
